


Love

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d





	Love

Nino tremblingly held an old framed picture in his hand. He watched the man on the photo bitterly. Gloomy feelings started rushing to his mind as he looked closely to the man’s eyes on the photograph.

And realized that he could never look at the man’s eyes that close for real anymore.

He grabbed his phone with his free hand, went straight to his e-mail’s drafts folder, and opened the only message there. He read it once more.

“Sorry, Oh chan, but we have to end it here.”

Before pressing the send button and burying his head in his arms.


End file.
